whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Europa (Eshu)
Europa is an Ojo Eshu Wilder and a regular at Graymere Glen. Overview Europa (a name she took for herself and the irony of which she relishes) is a wanderer and has already lived enough for a dozen people. She dabbles in modern dance, singing, songwriting, mime, and magic and has performed on street-corners from Harvard Square to Haight-Ashbury. These days, though, the streets are getting a little mean for her and the winds are a little colder than they were, and one day she decided to take a break from it all. Her rusted Volvo sits on Main Street in Dudleytown, barely distinguishable from the automotive corpses around it, but still gets her to Renaissance faires all over the East Coast of the USA. She claims to be the friend of authors, dancers, singers, and all sorts of famous folk and has even produced evidence on the rare occasions someone challenges her claims. Europa, apparently getting close to her grumphood, is getting tired of the road's never-ending grind and is considering settling down for a while. Her current plan, only half-formed, involves running a community arts center. Cornwall looks appealing to her, both for its relative isolation and nearness to Graymere. The glen's other residents have no idea she's planning to settle down but are glad she visits as often as she does. She sees through Denis, recognizing how false he is, but doesn't see the depth of his malice. Right now she's content to let Sascha work out her relationship disasters for herself. Image A slender woman with head half-shaved, Europa claims to be part Native American, African, Asian, and at least half Jewish. Her exotic beauty is enough that any or all of these claims may be true; her almond eyes, high cheekbones, and cafe-latte complexion speak of a wildly diverse heritage. She usually dresses in ragged, baggy clothes which conceal her form from all but the most intent ogler. Her portable music player appears to have been surgically implanted and she moves to whatever music is currently coming through the headphones. Her fae mien is even more exotic and some people swear it actually glows softly. Her eyes lose their pupils, becoming a solid, velvety black. She smiles frequently but rarely shows teeth. On the occasions when they do even the most stolid duck for cover. She is fond of pulling chimerical knives, usually flame bladed, from various places on her person. She tends to wear black velvet silk and a crimson sash holding a trio of blades and goes barefoot, rarely leaving footprints. In addition to knives, Europa has a chimerical talking drum which, when asked questions in a sufficiently polite manner, will respond when she is playing it. The drum is of some nameless dark wood and close inspection will reveal that the skin is from no earthly beast, but few people are likely enough to get that close to her or her drum. References # CTD. Freeholds and Hidden Glens, pp. 71-72. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Eshu (CTD)